La romance d'une vie
by tazer-06
Summary: C'est l'histoire de 2 enfants qui se rencontrent et, au fil du temps, vont grandir ensemble, se decouvrir et s'aimer. De la petite école au mariage voici l'histoire de Naruto et Hinata, 2 enfants vivant une douce romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

La vie reserve parfois d'agreables surprises.

Ce matin Naruto Uzumaki, 6 ans, se promenait en compagnie de son meilleur ami, son seul ami, Sasuke Uchiwa du meme age.

Les 2 enfants rigolaient en marchant en direction du parc au dessus du domaine Uchiwa pour jouer comme tous les jours depuis 2 mois en attendant la reprise de l'école.

Le blond n'avait pas une vie facile. Orphelin, les villageois le considéraient comme un maudit. Personne ne lui addressait un sourire.

Cependant depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'Uchiwa sa situation s'ameliorait. Le fait que Naruto était ami avec le cadet du prestigieux clan à l'éventail avait changé la vision de pas mal de villageois devant la confiance accordée au jinchurrikki par la famille au sharingan.  
De plus cette amitiée etait acceptée et encouragée par le chef du clan qui invitait souvent le blondinet à dormir au domaine avec son ami.

Arrivant à l'entrée du parc Naruto eut un choc.  
Alors que Sasuke lui racontait ce que son grand frère avait réussi la veille à la maison, le blond fixait intensément devant lui.

Surpris par la non réaction de son ami le brun suivit le regard du blond et comprit ce qui avait bloqué le blond.

Doucement le blond sourit tendrement devant l'apparition divine.

-"Dis Sasuke!"fit 'il sans quitter l'apparition divine du regard. "Tu crois aux anges?"  
-"Aux anges? C'est pas un ange c'est une fille baka!"  
-"Je sais! Mais on dirait un ange avec ses beaux yeux blanc."  
"-C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie Hinata!"fit le brun en souriant devant la tete de son ami qui admirait la belle brune qui était assise toute seule sur la balançoire, vétue d'un joli petit kimono violet, une rose dans les cheveux.

-".. Hinata.."fit le blond. "Tu la connais?"  
-"Oui c'est la fille du chef des Hyugas..."répondit platement le brun."Pourquoi tu me demande çà Naruto?"  
Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles il detacha lentement du regard son "ange" pour faire face à son copain.

-"Ben.."fit 'il en se frottant nerveusement l'arriere du crane." Tu ne voudrais pas me la présenter?"

Voyant le regard suppliant du blond Sasuke accepta dela lui presenter au lieu d'aller faire du tourniquet comme c'était prévu.

Arrivés devant la jolie brune Sasuke prit la parole.

-"Bonjour Hinata vas bien?"  
-"Bon.. bonjour Sasuke sama.."repondit timidement l'héritière enrougissant fortement." Oui merci et toi?"

-" le brun . Je te présente mon ami Naruto Uzumaki."continua t'il en montrant de la main le blond qui souriait timidement en regardant la brune en rougissant à son tour.

Puis, sans faire attention à son ami Naruto s'avança vers Hinata:

-"Bonjour! Je peux faire de la balançoire avec toi?" demanda t'il en designant la place libre à côté de la brune sur la balancelle.

- "Ou..oui bien sur Naruto kun. "fit elle en tapotant la place libre en lui souriant doucement.

Répondant à son sourire il s'installa aux côtés de la petite fille qui rougissait encore plus voyant ces 2 yeux bleus azur la regarder.

Commençant à s'ennuyer Sasuke les laissa et alla rejoindre Shikamaru et Kiba qui jouaient au ballon.

Les 2 enfants ne virent meme pas le depart du brun tant ils etaient occupés à se regarder.

Durant 2 heures ils rigolèrent ensemble, apprenant à se connaitre.  
Au fil de la discussion l'espace entre eux avait fortement diminuée , si bien qu'à la fin leurs mains se frolaient tout le temps, les 2 enfants cherchant inconsciemment ce contact.

Au bout d'un moment Sasuke revint chercher son ami pour rentrer dejeuner.

Le blond le suivit à contre coeur sans oublier d'embrasser la joue de la jolie brune, se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain matin.

Les 2 garçons rentrèrent en silence, le blond, un sourire indecrochable ax levres, pensant à ces beaux yeux blanc, des étranges papillons dans le ventre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Les jours suivant Naruto et Hinata les passèrent ensemble.

Sasuke avait été puni par ses parents pour avoir casser un grand vase en voulant imiter son grand frère Itachi qui s'entrainait au lancer de shurikens.

Profitant de cette malencontreuse absence les 2 chérubins se retrouvaient chaque jour au parc, ils ne se quittaient plus.

La brune émerveillait notre petit blondinet par son rire cristallin et soes beaux yeux emplit de douceur.

Hinata etait sous le charme de ces 2 yeux couleur d'azur et le sens de l'humour du blondinet.

Naruto avait même rencontré Hiashi Sama, le père de la jeune fille et chef du clan Hyuga.  
Un grand homme au regard plein de douceur mais imposant néanmoins le respect.

Cet homme rappelait au blond le père de Sasuke.  
Voyant l'idylle naissante entre les 2 enfants, Hiashi fut à la fois surpris et attendri devant tant d'innocence.

Biensur il savait pour la nature speciale de Naruto mais après mure reflexion il en était arrivé à accepter cette relation.  
Après tout ils n'avaient que 6 ans.

Et puis si leur histoire continuait,Hinata étant vouée à lui succéder à la tete du clan, la perspective d'avoir une descendance forte issue de leur union interressait fortement le père de la brune.

En effet l'union du Byakugan et du chakra du démon renard donnerai surement naissance à une nouvelle génération bien plus puissante et ferait perdurer le clan Hyuga.

De plus Naruto n'étant pas considéré comme un monstre au sein du clan, rien n'empechait le blond et la brune de s'aimer.

Bien entendu il était trop tot pour penser à çà mais en tant que chef Hiashi se devait de se plonger dans l'avenir .Les enfants, de leur coté, avaient tous leur temps pour grandir et apprendre à s'aimer.

Il était presque 16h en ce dernier jour des vacances d'été.

Hinata et Naruto étaient allongés sur l'herbe, contemplant le ciel nuageux, s'amusant à deviner des formes.

-"Ha ha ha !Regarde le drole de nounours!" fit le blond en saisissant instinctivement la petite main de la brune dans la sienne.

-"Oui..oui!"repondit'elle timidement en serrant doucement la main du blond.

Hinata etait heureuse.L'entrée de Naruto dans sa vie etaitcomme un soulagement. Lui ne la regardait pas commee la fille du chef d'un des 2 clans les plus puissants de Konoha mais comme Hinata chan,son petit ange.

L'innocence du blondinet fit qu'il croyait dur comme fer que la petite brune etait un ange venu du ciel pour le sortir de sa tristesse et de son malheur.

Naruto oubliait ses soucis quand il etait avec la petite fille. Rien d'autre avait de l'importance quand il se trouvait avec elle.

Alors qu'ils etaient pris d'un fou rire en voyant apparaitre un éléphant dansant parmi les nuages, Sasuke arriva la mine sombre.

Voyant la tete de son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 2 semaines, Naruto lacha doucement la main de son ange pour rejoindre le brun.

-"Salut Sasuke!" fit le blond en souriant.  
-"Salut..."  
-"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? T'es encore puni?"  
-"Non, non...c'est pas çà..."  
-"T'es faché avec moi?"  
-"Non!C'est pas ta faute si j'etais puni et qu'on ne pouvais pas se voir!"  
-"Pourquoi tu es triste alors?"  
-"Ben...mes parents ont décidés que je devais changer d'école.."  
-"Quoi?Tu vas partir?"  
-"Oui...Ils m'ont inscrit dans la meme école ou était mon grand frère Itachi..."

Les 2 amis pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence.  
Le destin allait les séparer.

-"Sasuke.. je vais etre tout seul.."  
-"Désolé Naruto..Je leur ai dis que je voulais rester avec toi mais..."  
-"Sasuke!Tu es mon seul ami!Tous le monde me deteste dans cette école!"  
-"Ne dis pas çà Naruto!Tu vas te faire pleins de nouveaux copains!..Et puis on se verra pendant les vacances!"  
-"Sasuke..."

-"Ne pleures pas Naruto kun!"murmura Hinata qui venait de le rejoindre et le serra contre elle."Tu ne seras pas seul. Père m'a inscrite dans ton ecole. Il a dit que çà serai mieux pour moi. On sera tous les 2."

Sasuke fut soulagé. Il savait que ses 2 amis etaient devenus très proches et il était content de savoir que son meilleur ami ne serait pas seul. Hinata prendrait bien soin du blondinet.

Voyant les parents arriver au parc pour récupérer leurs enfants, Sasuke serra une dernière fois son ami dans ses bras ainsi que la brune puis partit.

Hinata pris à nouveau la main du blond dans la sienne et l'attira vers elle alors que Naruto regardait la silhouette du petit Uchiwa disparaitre au loin.

Le blond pleurait dans les bras de la petite fille.

Hiashi les découvrit ainsi au milieu du parc et fut déchiré par la détresse du petit garçon.

-"Qui y a t'il Naruto" fit'il doucement en se mettant au niveau du garçon." Pourquoi pleures tu?"  
-"Père...C'est...c'est Sasuke sama."répondit timidement sa fille qui serrait toujours son ami dans ses petits bras. "Il est venu nous dire qu'il changeait d'école."  
-"Je comprend..Naruto qui est ton tuteur?"

Relevant doucement la tête le blond lui répondit fébrilement en s'essuyant ses yeux rougis.  
-"C'est...I-Iruka senseï!"  
-"Iruka dis tu.. Bien allez suivez moi nous allons voir Iruka san!"fit'il en se redressant, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres qui rassura le blond.

Hiashi marchait lentement à travers les rues de Konoha, suivant les 2 enfants qui avançaient en se tenant par la main.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'immeuble ou résidait le blond.

Iruka était entrain d'attendre Naruto, légèrement énervé par le retard de celui-ci.  
-"Naruto!"fit'il en voyant le petit garçon, la voix teinté de colère. "Ou étai..."  
Il stoppa sa phrase en s'apercevant la présence de la brune et de son père qui se tenant derrière.  
-"Hyuga sama."commença le chunnin sur un ton d'excuse." J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas causé de problème.."  
-"Pas le moins du monde."répondit le détenteur du Byakugan. "Pouvons nous entrer pour discuter un moment?"  
-"Bi..Bien sur!"balbutia le tuteur en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui puis en s'engouffrant dans les escaliers du batiment en faisant signe de le suivre poliment.

Installés dans le salon,Iruka fut surpris de voir son protégé aux côtés de l'héritière qui lui faisait des petits bisous sur la joue pour le consoler, leurs mains toujours unies, tous deux calés dans un fauteuil.  
-"Ne sont-ils pas adorables?"intervint Hiashi en regardant avec tendresse la scène.  
-"Si 'est vrai."répondit le chunnin en arborant le même regard. "On dirait 2 anges."  
-"Ce qu'ils sont."répondit le père de la brune en se tournant vers le "Iruka j'aimerai prendre en charge Naruto."  
-"Pardon?"s'exclama l'intérréssé, surpris de la requète." Mais vous connaissez aussi bien que moi la nature du petit et.."  
-"Oui je sais qui il est et mon clan et moi-même le respectons, contrairement aux autres villageois. Deplus ce garçon à besoin d'être entouré. Je peux lui offrir la vie d'un enfant normal au sein de ma famille."  
-"Pourquoi feriez vous cela?"  
-"Vois-tu, à mes yeux, aucun enfant ne merite de souffrir comme souffre Naruto. Quand je le vois heureux avec ma fille comme çà je ne peux m'empecher de vouloir faire durer ce bonheur."  
-"Vous voulez prendre Naruto pour qu'il soit heureux au sein d'une famille,aux côtés de votre fille. "  
-"C'est exactement çà. Le lien qui les unis est très fort. Et je n'ai jamais vu ma fille aussi ouverte et heureuse. Ces deux chérubins se vouent un amour infini. L'innocence de leur age va bientot laisser place à l'amour et la passion. Je veux croire en eux."  
-"Mais..Hyuga sama puis-je être franc avec vous?"  
-"Bien sur."  
-"Voila. Malgré le fait que Naruto porte en lui cet immense fardeau qui a causer d'inombrables malheurs parmi les villageois, et j'ai fais d'ailleurs partie, je suis très attaché à ce petit..."  
-"Tu ne veux pas qu'il sorte de ta vie est-ce bien cela?"  
-"Oui. Je sais que vous vous occuperez très bien de lui mais si il vous suis il m'oubliera."  
-"C'est impossible Iruka san. Tu fais partie de sa vie et tu le restera. Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner Naruto. J'espère que tu feras toujours partie de sa vie. Ne crois pas tout ce que l'on dit sur mon clan. Naruto ne sera pas coupé du monde."  
-"Je sais."  
-"Donc tu es d'accord?"  
-"..Oui.."souffla Iruka en regardant tristement le blond qui caressait doucement les cheveux de son amie. "Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à lui demander son avis et aller voir Hokage sama pour avoir son autorisation."  
-"Bien je te remercie. Crois moi çà sera mieux pour lui."

Les 2 adultes se tournèrent vers le blondinet qui les regarda à son tour d'un air curieux.

-"Naruto.."commença doucement Hiashi."Je viens de parler avec Iruka et nous avons eu une idée... Que dirais-tu de venir habiter chez nous à la maison avec Hinata?"

En entendant la question les visages des 2 enfants s'illuminèrent.  
-"Pour de vrai? "demanda Naruto.  
-"Oui Naruto ."répondit le chunin." De vrai de vrai!"  
-"Et vous Iruka senseï?"  
-"Moi? Ben on se verra toujours et puis je suis ton professeur!..Naruto tu vas enfin pouvoir avoir une famille comme tu l'as toujours révé mon grand! Si Hokage sama est d'accord bien sur!"  
-"Sandaïme ochan?"  
-"Oui Naruto" fit Hiashi en souriant  
-"Naruto kun va vivre à la maison?" demanda Hinata les yeux pleins d'étoiles.  
-"Si c'est possible oui ma fille."

Oubliant sa timidité la petite brune cria de joie et serra le blondinet contre elle.

-"Naruto viens on va préparer ton sac."  
-"Mais Iruka senseï et mes affaires d'école?c'est la rentrée demain.."  
-"Ne t'en fais pas! Tu les trouveras à l'école en arrivant."  
-"Et si Sandaïme ochan dit non?"fit le blond en se tournant vers Hiashi.  
-"Et bien tu pourras tout de même dormir ce soir à la maison avec hinata."répondit doucement le chef du clan au Byukugan.  
"-CHOUETTE!"s'écrièrent ensemble Hinata et Naruto sous les regards amusés des grands.

L'entrevue avec l'Hokage fut assez rapide.

Devant les arguments d'Hiashi et Iruka Sandaïme accepta, voyant les 2 enfants heureux d'être ensemble.

Après les dernières recommandations de son tuteur et un dernier calin, le blond partit pour le domaine Hyuga,son petit sac contenant ses habits de rechange et son pyjama sur son dos.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Pour être plus prêt de mes lecteurs, Je vous propose de m'aidé a co-écrire un ou plusieur chapitre si vous le voulez bien entendue,si oui dite le moi par mp merci est à la prochaine. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Il était dix neuf heure passée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au domaine Hyuga.

Naruto, intimidé, serrait un peu plus la petite main de la brune.

Après avoir passer les portes Hiashi se tourna vers les deux enfants.

-"Hinata, Naruto le dîner a déjà été donné mais venez allons aux cuisines!Vous devez avoir faim non?"Fit doucement le chef du clan en souriant aux deux chérubins dont les estomacs criaient famine.

Le repas fut frugal mais suffisant.

Alors que le blond allait demander où est-ce qu'il allait dormir, des cris de bébé retentirent dans la cuisine.  
Hinata, entendant les pleurs de sa petite soeur se précipita vers les cris, embarquant avec elle Naruto qui lui tenait la main.

-"Hina chan!"S'écria le blond, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. "Mais attends!"

-"Naruto kun!"Répondit la brune en stoppant sa course devant une femme portant un bébé dans ses bras. "Regardes !C'est Hanabi chan!Ma ptite soeur!"

Naruto admirait le poupon dans les bras de sa mère qui lui donnait son biberon. C'était la première fois qu'il approchait un bébé.

-"Et bien Hinata chan!"Fit doucement sa mère en regardant tendrement le blond qui souriait en observant Hanabi téter goulûment son biberon." Tu ne me présentes pas à ton ami?"

Arrêtant de câliner les petits petons de sa soeur, Hinata rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-"Par Pardon maman.."S'excusa la brune." C'est Naruto kun. Tu sais! Je t'en ai parler!"En fixant son ami, qui, sentant le regard de son ange sur lui, détacha ses yeux du bébé pour regarder la brune.

Puis Naruto regarda la mère de son amie.

Elle était belle aux yeux du blond. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Hinata était aussi jolie.  
Comme sa fille,Keiko Hyuga, semblait n'être que douceur et amour. Son regard bienveillant avait le don d'apaiser le jinchurrikki.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas Keiko l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, lui caressant affectueusement sa tignasse.

-"Bonjour Naruto kun. Hinata m'a beaucoup parlé de toi."Fit elle avec douceur. "Bienvenue à la maison! "Continua t'elle avec un grand sourire.

-"Mer..Merci madame."Balbutia le blond en rougissant, peu habitué aux gestes d'affection, ce qui n'échappa pas à Keiko qui lui caressa tendrement la joue de sa main libre, le regard remplit de tristesse en pensant aux souffrances endurées par Naruto et se promettant de prendre soin de lui comme si il était son propre fils.

-"Maman! Il va dormir où?"

-"Avec toi ma puce."Répondit sa mère en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille. "Ce soir vous dormirez ensemble."

-"Pour de vrai!"Firent les deux enfants, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, sous les regards amusés des parents de la brune alors que deux servantes venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine, s'inclinant légèrement.

-"Oui les enfants!"Répondit Hiashi amusé."Sauf si vous n'avez pas envie..."

-"Si, si, si, si!"S'exclamèrent les deux anges en suppliant du regard Keiko et Hiashi qui pouffaient de rire devant l'enthousiasme des enfants.

-"Bien mais avant allez prendre votre douche le temps que votre lit soit prêt!"Continua Keiko alors que les deux servantes emmenaient les deux enfants.

Après leur douche, les deux enfants se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la brune où attendait sa mère, attendrie devant les deux anges en pyjama qui se tenaient la main en la rejoignant.

Naruto et Hinata baillèrent en voyant le lit se rapprocher.

La journée avait été riche en émotions pour les deux chérubins qui se glissèrent sous les couettes.

Keiko se pencha et embrassa les deux anges qui luttaient pour ne pas s'endormir tout de suite, la douche ayant eu raison de leurs dernières forces.

La mère de la brune fut attendrie en voyant sa fille se blottir dans les petits bras du blond qui la serra contre lui instinctivement.

("Dormez mes petits anges."Pensa Keiko en referment doucement la porte. "L'amour n'a pas d'age. Vous allez être heureux je vous le promets.")

Naruto et Hinata s'endormirent directement, bercés par la chaleur de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin Hiashi alla les réveiller mais en les voyant enlacés, un sourire angélique aux lèvres, il ne put se résigner à le faire.  
Appelant sa femme, ils contemplèrent le jeune couple dormir.

-"Chéri c'est rare un amour si fort à un si jeune age."

-"Oui." Répondit Hiashi sans quitter les enfants du regard."Laissons les dormir encore un peu, ils iront à l'école après le déjeuner."

-"Hiashi?"

-"Oui mon amour?"

-"Laissons les dormir ensemble."Continua Keiko en regardant son mari. "Je n'ai jamais vu notre fille aussi heureuse et épanouie. Ce garçon la rend heureuse et c'est réciproque. Laissons les se découvrir. Les séparer me semble impossible d'ailleurs!" Fit 'elle en pouffant de rire, suivie par Hiashi.

-"Justement j'y pensais. Ce sera leur chambre."

-"Viens. Hanabi chan ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et tu as promis de t'en occuper ce matin."

Regardant une dernière fois les enfants avec tendresse, Hiashi et sa douce épouse refermèrent la porte, laissant seuls nos deux anges au pays des rêves.

Le réveil fut merveilleux pour Naruto.

Le blond s'était réveillé peu après neuf heures, alors que sa brune dormait encore.

Doucement il retira les quelques mèches cachant le visage de sa belle endormie.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Naruto admirait la jolie frimousse de son petit ange.

Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Le souffle chaud d'Hinata dans son cou lui fit d'étranges picotis dans le ventre et fit qu'il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Du bout des doigts il effleura la joue rose de la brune qui frissonna dans son sommeil.  
Doucement il se mit à caresser son visage, comme pour voir si il était réel.

Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre dans les bras d'Hinata. Tous ses malheurs semblaient bien loin.

La petite fille resserra son étreinte sur le jinchurrikki en soupirant.

Peu à peu la jeune héritière ouvrit les yeux pour le plus grand bonheur du blondinet qui voyait sa petite fleur s'ouvrir au matin.

-"Bonjour Hina chan."Souffla le blond en déposant un petit bisou sur son front.

Hinata plongeât encore plus son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du petit garçon qui se mit à lui caresser tendrement sa belle chevelure.

Naruto était surpris par son propre comportement.

Son ange l'avait complètement changé.

Avec elle toute parole devenait superflue. Leurs regards suffisaient pour se comprendre.

Doucement il se pencha à son oreille.

-"Merci princesse."Murmura t'il.

Hinata se redressa un peu et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue

-"C'était la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie Naruto kun."Souffla la brune en posant sa tête sur le torse du blond qui se remit à lui caresser ses cheveux.

-"Tu crois qu'on pourra encore dormir ensemble?"Demanda timidement Naruto avec espoir.

-"Moi je veux plus jamais dormir sans toi!"S'exclama la petite fille en s'agrippant au haut du jinchurrikki avec détermination.

Suite à cette déclaration les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues du blond.

-"Moi non plus Hina chan."Sanglota t'il en la serrant le plus fort qu'il put contre lui. "De toute ma vie c'est la 1ère fois que j'ai l'impression de vivre! Je t'aime fort petit ange!"

La brune leva la tête et essuya les larmes de son blond du bout des doigts en lui souriant timidement

-"Moi..Moi aussi je t'aime très fort Naruto kun! Très, très fort!"

Entendant des chuchotements dans la chambre des enfants,Keiko ouvrit la porte et fut émue par ce qu'elle voyait:

Sa petite fille de six ans lovée dans les petits bras protecteurs du jinchhurrikki, discutant tout doucement,la main du blond caressant les cheveux d'Hinata qui parcourait délicatement du bout des doigts le torse du garçon.

Qui aurait imaginé un jour que des enfants de cet âge pourraient être capable de s'aimer à ce point et d'être aussi proche que ces deux bouts de choux ici présent?

-"Dites les enfants vous n'étés pas sensés être à l'école?"Intervint Keio un petit sourire inamovible accroché à ses lèvres. "Il est bientôt 10h!Les autres enfants sont déjà en pause vous savez!"

Hinata et Naruto crièrent.

Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et avaient loupé la rentrée.

-"Calmez vous." Intima Keiko d'une voix douce qui calma immédiatement les deux piles.

"C'est pas grave. Iruka san est au courant et il vous attend cet après-midi!" Fit elle accompagné d'un clin d'oeil pour rassurer le petit couple.

-"Il va encore me traiter de marmotte!"Maugréa le blondinet en croisant les bras, imaginant son tuteur le sermonner.

Hinata et sa mère éclatèrent de rire devant la mine renfrognée de Naruto qui les rejoignit à son tour, entraîné par la bonne humeur.

-"Bon il est temps de se lever mes chéris!"S'exclama Keiko en se relevant. "Un bon petit déjeuner vous attends!"

Les yeux bleus du blond s'illuminèrent à l'évocation du repas, ce qui fit rire les filles encore une fois, Hinata lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Naruto Uzumaki était heureux et il était sur que sa belle histoire avec Hinata ne venait que de commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Après avoir déjeuné, Keiko amena le petit couple à l'école avec la petite Hanabi qui gazouillait dans les bras de sa maman.

Par chance Iruka ne sermonna pas le blondinet qui était soulagé de pouvoir bien commencer son année.  
Mais c'était sans compté sur la méchanceté des enfants, surtout celle de ses petits camarades de classe.

Assis côte à côte, Naruto et Hinata suivaient attentivement le cours quand soudain des chuchotements mal dissimulés s'élevèrent de derrière.

De nature curieux le jinchurrikki tendit l'oreille.

-"...T'as vu Ino chan? C'est Naruto! C'est de sa faute à ce qu'il parait, si Sasuke kun est partit!"

-"Ouais c'est vrai!" Répondit la blonde."Tu as raison Sakura chan. Même que maman m'a dit la même chose ce matin!"  
-"C'est un monstre et un idiot!"Vociféra la rose en lançant un regard méprisant au blond qui s'était un peu retourné et qui commençait à pleurer."C'est sa faute si notre Sasuke kun n'est plus là! Je me demande comment Hinata san peut rester auprès de.."

CLAC!

La rose tomba de sa chaise sous l'impact de la gifle.

Devant elle se tenait une Hinata hors d'elle, toujours la main levée.

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son blond, elle s'était aussi retournée et avait vu Naruto pleurer alors que les deux pestes lui parlaient méchamment! Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et Hinata était allée gifler Sakura qui dépassait les bornes.

-"Je t'interdis de parler comme çà à Naruto kun!"Cria la brune en serrant fort ses petits poings alors que tout le reste de la classe s'était retourné vers elle.

Choquée par l'attitude inhabituelle de l'héritière Hyuga , si douce et fragile en temps normal. La seconde fautive prit la parole :

-"Mais c'est de sa faute!"Intervint Ino."En plus il n'a même pas de famille!C'est un..."

CLAC!

Cette fois-ci ce fut Iruka qui gifla la blonde.

-"Ino, Sakura ! Vous devriez avoir honte!"Tonna le professeur."Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi vous insultez votre camarade!"

-"Mais senseï..."Sanglota la rose.

-"Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne! Naruto n'a rien à voir avec le départ de Sasuke!D'ailleurs c'est lui qui est le plus affecté par ce départ vu qu'ils sont amis." Continua le chunin."Si Sasuke est parti c'est pour retrouver son grand frère Itachi qui est dans une autre école."

-"Naruto kun n'a rien fait. Il souffre beaucoup et vous.. vous vous étés que des chipies! Je me demande pourquoi vous pleurez Sasuke sama! Il ne vous supportait pas!"Intervint Hinata en lançant des regards noirs aux filles qui se recroquevillèrent de peur devant la brune en colère et le senseï.

Puis Hinata alla se rasseoir à côté de son blond qui pleurait sur son pupitre.  
-"Ne pleures pas Naruto kun.." Chuchota la petite fille en le prenant dans se bras pour le consoler. "Ce sont des idiotes. Faut pas les écouter ces bécasses, elles disent toujours que des bêtises. Mais je sais la vérité."

Le petit garçon plongea son visage au creux de l'épaule de son amie, s'aggripant à son petit kimono mauve.  
Iruka, voyant qu'Hinata s'occupait bien de son protégé, se chargea des pestes en les envoyant chez le directeur avec la promesse d'une grosse punition.

Le calme revint peu à peu dans la classe mais Naruto demeurait toujours inconsolable.  
Les paroles des filles l'avaient profondément marqué, rouvrant ses anciennes blessures.

Hinata était infiniment triste pour son ami, qui sanglotait dans ses bras depuis un bon moment.

Le professeur les laissa tranquille et reprit son cours pour les autres élèves, jetant de temps en temps des regards emplis de tristesse en direction du couple.

Quand vint la fin de la journée Naruto commençait à peine à se reprendre.  
Il avait cesser de pleurer dans les bras de sa brune et restait à ses côtés, lui tenant la main sous le pupitre, les yeux rougis perdu dans le vide.

Hinata n'avait pas suivi le cours et s'en fichait totalement.  
Son Naruto souffrait et cela l'affectait beaucoup. Elle avait mal, mal pour son ami, mal de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus pour lui.  
La petite fille ne l'avait pas laissé une seconde seul, serrant sa petite main dans la sienne pour le consoler et lui montrer qu'elle était là.

Le blond lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.  
C'était la première fois qu'un autre enfant que Sasuke prenait sa défense.  
Et en plus c'était celle qu'il aimait le plus.  
Cela le confortait dans son idée qu'Hinata était un ange venu à son secours pour le sortir des ténèbres.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, marquant la fin de cette première journée d'école, Iruka salua ses élèves qui s'empressaient de partir en ignorant totalement leurs deux camarades qui n'avaient pas bougé.

S'avançant à leur rencontre, le professeur cherchait les mots justes pour consoler son élève mais n'en trouva pas.

-"Iruka senseï.." Commença timidement la petite fille." Je.. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait avant .Je sais que c'est mal et..."

-"Chut Hinata. "La coupa le chunin en lui souriant affectueusement. "Tu as défendu ton camarade et je ne peux te le reprocher. Ces deux chipies ont été mauvaises avec Naruto et elles méritent d'être punies comme il faut. Mais dorénavant évite de frapper. Si il y a un problème viens me voir. D'accord?"

-"Ou..Oui senseï. "Répondit la brune en rougissant.

-"Parfait alors!"Fit Iruka avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Le petit garçon n'avait pas suivi la discussion. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

Réalisant que les cours étaient finis il lâcha doucement la main de son amie pour ranger fébrilement ses affaires dans son pupitre.

Hinata, sentant le contact se rompre, regarda son voisin faire puis l'imita sous le regard bienveillant du professeur qui ébouriffa la tignasse de son protégé pour lui remonter le moral en vain.

Une fois dehors, les enfants rejoignirent Neji et Hiashi qui les attendaient patiemment, avertis de la situation par le directeur de l'école peu avant.

Sans un mot ils rentrèrent au domaine, Hiashi tenant fermement les petites épaules du blond pour le consoler.

De leur côté Hinata et son cousin se regardaient tristement en cherchant un moyen de rendre le sourire à leur ami.

De l'autre côté de la ville Sasuke était lui aussi triste.  
La rentrée fut difficile pour lui.  
Son grand frère étant considéré comme un génie, son professeur et sa famille attendaient beaucoup de lui.  
Côté ami l'absence de Naruto à ses côtés le rendait très malheureux.

Que ce soit pour Naruto ou pour son ami Sasuke cette rentrée avait bien mal commencé.  
Mais Naruto n'avait pas à s'en faire avec la jolie brune à ses côtés qui serait toujours là pour lui.

Voila deux ans que Naruto vivait chez les Hyugas.  
Chaque jour passé liait de plus en plus notre jeune couple qui grandissait dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le blond s'épanouissait dans cette famille.  
En effet Hiashi étant le chef du clan, possédait une résidence à part dans le domaine pour lui et sa famille.  
Naruto y vivait en leur compagnie.

Dans un soucis de préservation, le père de la brune avait décidé de limiter les contact du jinchurrikki avec les autres membres du clan, plus particulièrement les membres du conseil qui s'intéressaient un peu trop au jeune garçon.

Les seules personnes qu'approchaient Naruto étaient Neji, qui était devenu comme un grand frère pour lui, ainsi que les grands parents de la brune qui l'adoraient.

La seule ombre au tableau était Sasuke.  
Le cadet Uchiwa venait de perdre toute sa famille.  
Il y a quelques jours Itachi, son grand frère, avait assassiné tout son clan, laissant comme unique survivant Sasuke, avant de déserter.

Sasuke était anéantit et se renferma sur lui même peu à peu, coupant tout contact avec Naruto et les autres enfants.

Le blond tentait depuis de le voir mais en vain, le dernier Uchiwa de Konoha refusait.

L'omniprésence d'Hinata à ses côtés l'aidait à tenir alors que son meilleur ami le rejetait.

Le principal problème du blondinet était maintenant de savoir quoi faire le lendemain quand il reverrait son meilleur ami lui tournant le dos.

Hinata serait bien évidemment avec lui, ne voulant plus se séparer.

A la maison Keiko considérait Naruto comme son propre fils, lui accordant toue l'attention et l'affection dont il avait besoin.

On pouvait dire que le petit garçon était devenu un enfant presque normal, avec une famille qui l'aimait et sa jolie petite brune qu'il aimait plus que tout.

En deux ans leur relation avait bien évolué. Le fait de cette constante proximité leur avait ouvert les yeux. L'innocence de leur six ans s'estompait petit à petit pour laisser place à de l'amour pur et simple.

Bien qu'ils soient jeunes, Hinata et Naruto étaient assez évolués de ce coté. Ils n'avaient pas peur de se faire des câlins et bisous, même des fois sur la bouche.

Les petits anges se vouaient un amour sans fin qui grandissait de jour en jour pour leur bonheur et celui d'Hiashi et de sa femme.

En cette veille de rentrée, le petit couple se tenait sur les hauteurs du village, assis sur l'herbe en contemplant le paysage.

Naruto était assis derrière son petit ange, la serrant doucement contre lui.

Le blond caressait tendrement les petits bras croisés de sa belle en lui faisant des petits bisous dans le cou.

Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces deux dernières années grâce à elle.

Au fur et à mesure le blond était devenu un élève appliqué grâce à Hinata qui l'encourageait et Keiko qui les aidait.

Le jinchurrikki s'était beaucoup assagit au contact de Neji et Hiashi qui parlaient beaucoup avec lui, lui apprenant tout ce qu'un petit garçon devait savoir.

Même Iruka était fier de lui sur tous les plans.

Maintenant que Naruto entrait à l'Académie ninja il se sentait plus fort dans sa tête et plus sur de lui.

Le blond savait que sans sa petite brune à ses côtés la vie ne lui aurait pas autant sourit.

Doucement il se mit à lui faire plus de bisous en se rapprochant de ses petites lèvres roses.

Les 2 aimaient ces moments d'intimité sans la constante surveillance des adultes. Se sentant libres du haut de leur huit ans.

La brune, quand à elle, devenait de plus en plus espiègle et s'ouvrait plus facilement aux autres, mais elle gardait cette timidité qui faisait craquer le blond qui adorait la voir rougir.

Hiashi était content en voyant sa fille évoluer si rapidement grâce à Naruto.  
Les 2 enfants se complétaient à merveille.

Respirant le doux parfum de la petite fille qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du blond en souriant.

Naruto savait que dans quelques heures tous ces moments devraient laisser place aux études.  
Cet été fut inoubliable pour le couple.

-"Naruto kun?" Fit la brune d'une petite voix

-"Oui petit ange?"

-"Tu crois qu'on sera ensemble?"

-"Moi je le veux!"

-"Moi aussi mais Neji nii-san m'a dit que les classes étaient mélangées.."

-"Ne t'en fais pas on sera ensemble je te le promet!" le coupa le blond en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

La petite fille acquiessa et caressa la belle chevelure d'or du jinchurrikki en se perdant dans ses yeux bleu azur.

Entendant les cloches du temple, les amoureux se levèrent et rentrèrent à contre coeur au domaine en se tenant la main,tristes de voir les vacances se terminer.

Arrivant à la maison ils virent Keiko jouant avec la petite Hanabi sur le pas de la porte.

-"Nata chan!"S'écria le bout de chou en courant vers sa grande soeur qui se baissa pour l'embrasser alors que Naruto lui caressait gentiment la tête.

-"Alors les enfants? Vous avez passé une bonne journée?" Demanda malicieusement la mère.

Les amoureux se sourirent puis acquiescèrent en se tenant à nouveau par la main sous le regard attendri de Keiko et Hiashi qui venait de sortir de la maison.

-"Allez!Filez l'un après l'autre sous la douche avec Tsuki." fit Keiko en souriant alors que la servante emmenait sa fille aînée."Demain c'est un jour important pour vous deux."

-"Et vous aurez aussi une belle surprise en arrivant là bas!" rajouta Hiashi en souriant à son tour.

Après s'être douché, le petit couple dîna dans la bonne humeur, profitant de ces derniers instants de vacances avant d'aller se coucher, exténués.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, la petite brune enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son blond.

-"Je t'aimes fort Naruto Kun." souffla t'elle en le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

-"Moi aussi Hina chan." Répondit le garçon en lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts.

Les chérubins s'endormirent rapidement dans cette douce atmosphère chargée d'amour et de tendresse.

A huit ans Naruto et Hinata s'aimaient profondément, l'amour les ayant fait grandir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes à l'académie des ninjas, Naruto et Hinata allé pouvoir retrouver leurs amis.

Naruto était inquiet car il apprit les récents événements qui c'était passer a Konoha, oui il c'était passé de nombreuse chose pendant les vacances notamment une chose très importante, oui le clan Uchiwa a était exterminer par l'un de ces membre ce membre était Uchiwa Itachi et il était aussi le frère ainé de Sasuke, voila pourquoi Naruto était si inquiet il se poser beaucoup de question.

Comme si il aller bien, ou il était en se moment, comment avaient t'il encaisser l'extermination de sont clan par sont frère, mais il était surtout content et rassuré que lui n'ait rien, c'est tout ce qui compté que sont meilleur ami n'est rien.

Naruto fût sortie de ces penser par Hiashi lui disant que c'était leur de partir a l'académie.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à l'académie il retrouva Shikamaru et Chôji avec qui il avait lié de bon lien d'amitié.

Naruto en les voyants partis a leur rencontre en prenant Hinata par la main, au moment ou il allait partir pour rejoindre ces deux copains

Hiashi dit : « Vous oublier rien » Naruto et Hinata ce regardaient avec un sourire complice avant de ce retournait pour faire face a Hiashi, oui il avait oublié de lui faire un bisou et de lui dire au revoir.

Une fois le bisou fait il ce précipitaire vers Shikamaru et Chôji pour leur raconté les vacances qu'il avez passé.

« Salut Shikamaru, salut Chôji » avaient dis les amoureux.

« Oh salut vous deux » avaient dis Shikamaru.

« Salut les amies vous allez bien » avaient dis Chôji entre deux chips.

« Oui très bien et vous » leur répondis Naruto.

« Bien merci » ajouta Chôji.

Quand a Shikamaru il fit juste un signe de la tête comme réponse.

Naruto aller leur demander ce qui il avait fais de leur vacance mais la cloche de l'école l'empêcha de poursuivre.

Nos quatre amies ce dirigèrent vers leur classe, une fois dans leur classe ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur place habituelle.

Naruto et Hinata était assis au fond de la classe a droite a côtes de la fenêtre.

Quand à Shikamaru et Chôji eux était sur la même rangé de table il y avait juste trois table d'écart.

Le professeur entra dans la classe, cette année le professeur n'avaient pas était changer.

Iruka aller être encore leur maître d'école, certain élèves était soulager de savoir que c'est Iruka qui avait la charge de leur classe et non ce binoclard pervers de Ebisu.

Iruka monta sur l'estrade et fis face a sa classe et lança de vive voie.

« Bonjour a tous, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avaient passé de bonne vacance, il marqua une pose avant de relancer »

« Aujourd'hui on reçois un nouvel élève »

A cette annonce tout le monde dans la classe ce demander qui pouvait être ce nouvel élève.

En voyant que l'agitation gagné peu à peu sa classe il dit « Tu peux rentrer » ce qui eu pour effet de ramené le silence.

Tous les yeux se diriger vers la porte d'entré, quand il vit un jeune homme de leur âge franchir la porte, le garçon portais un T-shirt noir ou l'on peut voir un éventail blanc et rouge sur sont dos, un short de même couleur ces cheveux était d'un noir encore plus profond que la nuit elle-même.

Un regard d'impassibilité d'encadrez ça paire d'yeux noir.

Quand les filles du fan club « Sasuke Power » reconnue le beau ténébreux elle commencaient à crié des « Sasuke-kun » ou des « Sasuke je t'aime »

Sasuke dans toute cette agitation resta inflexible comme a sont habitude et ne prêtant guère attention a tous les groupies qui scandait sont prénom.

Iruka voyant que elle fille n'allaire pas ce calmé décida de les faire taire pour pouvoir ainsi reprendre le cours normal des choses.

« Sasuke ou je vais bien pouvoir te mètre » avait dit Iruka.

De l'autre bout de la classe on pouvait entendre une fille aux cheveux rose et une autre blonde toute les deux avaient les bras en l'air en disait « Moi moi mettait le a côtés de moi ».

Iruka ne pris guère attention aux crie des deux filles et annonça a Sasuke qu'il aller ce mettre devant sont bureau (à Iruka), on pouvait entendre jaillir de la bouche des deux groupies des « Rohh ou des Pff ».

Le cours avancée petit à petit quand la sonnerie retentie pour annoncée la récréation.

Tout les enfants ce ruent dehors pour pouvoir profité pleinement de leur récréation.

Dans un coin de la cour on pouvait voir toute une troupe de filles qui c'était agglutiné autour de Sasuke.

Sakura et Ino allaire parlé à Sasuke quand elle fût prise de vitesse par Naruto et Hinata.

« Hé Sasuke sa va » c'était Naruto qui avait parlé.

« Sa va » répondit Sasuke avec un voie froide.

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun » dit Hinata.

Comme réponse Sasuke fit un hochement de la tête.

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun » fit Sakura tout en imitant la voix de Hinata

« Pour qui elle ce prend celle la » dit Sakura à Ino.

Sasuke avait entendue la moquerie de Sakura, et s'avança pour lui faire face à Sakura, il lui jeta un regard noir à vous glacé le sang.

Sakura prit peur en voyant le regard de Sasuke et Ino comme toute bonne blonde qui ce respecte ne comprenais rien à la situation.

C'est Sasuke qui pris la parole en disant avec sont habituelle froideur «Vous venez (en parlant de Naruto et Hinata) ya une CHOSE rose qui me bloque la vue.

Sakura était Choquait par ce que venait de dire Sasuke il avait traitait de « chose » comme si elle était rien pour lui elle se répéter sans cesse dans sa tête la phrase que lui avait dit Sasuke, ne pouvant en supportée d'avantage elle se mit a pleurée et partis en courant.

La cloche sonnant la fin de la récréation avait retentie.

Tout les élèves se précipitaire et se mirent en rang avant de rentrée en classe.

Le reste de la journée c'était passé sans anicroches, une fois la journée de cours finit.

Naruto demanda à Sasuke s'il voulait venir jouée avec lui et Hinata, au domaine des Hyuga, celui-ci accepta avec un petit sourire au lèvre.

Pendant le trajet Sasuke leur racontai que la veille de sont déménagement lorsque il rentré chez lui il vit que tout sont clan c'était fait massacrer et que lorsque il ce précipita vers ça maison pour voir si ses parent d'avait rien il vit son grand-frère Itachi tué sont père et sa mère, et que quand sont frère avait remarque sa présence il le plongea dans un puissant genjustu et qui ne ce réveilla que trois jours plus tard, puis il raconta que ces le 3eme hokage qui c'était occupé de lui un temps avant de le placer dans un orphelinat et par ailleurs de revenir dans sont ancienne école

Nous trois amis passèrent une excellente journée à rire et a s'amusée sous le regard attendrie de Hiashi et de sa femme Kyoko, mais c'est quand l'horloge marqua 18h que Sasuke repartis pour l'orphelinat.

« A la douche et vite » avait dit Kyoko qui elle avait presque terminé de préparer le repas du soir.

Nos deux amoureux se prit par la main et se dirigea vers leur chambre a fin de se lavé.

« Nous avons passé une super journée avec Sasuke, hein hina » dit Naruto tout sourire et la seconde d'après avait déposé un bisou sur la joue droite de sa chérie.

« Oui nous nous sommes beaucoup amusé aujourd'hui de plus j'étais très contente de le revoir et de savoir qui aller bien après ce qui c'est passer avec sont clan » lui répondit Hinata.

«Vite allons nous laver sinon ta mère va encore nous crié dessus, a cette pensée nos deux amoureux ce mire à rire, puis allaire se laver.

Une fois propre il partir mangé.

« Vous avez passé une excellente journée aujourd'hui les enfants » leur demanda Hiashi avec un petit sourire au lèvre.

Les enfants racontaient leur journée, en racontant la retrouvaille avec Sasuke, et le reste de la journée.

Une fois que le repas fût terminer, Naruto et Hinata repartir.

Dans leur chambre et partir directement ce coucher, collé l'un contre l'autre.

« Bonne nuit Hinata, Je t'aime » dit un Naruto tout sourire puis il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son ange.

« Bonne nuit Naruto, Moi aussi je t'aime » et elle aussi elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Les deux tourtereaux s'endormirent très vite tout en pensant que demain il aller pouvoir revoir et jouer avec Sasuke.


End file.
